


Don't Say  A Word

by SamuelJames



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell is very protective of his secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say  A Word

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Don't Say A Word  
> Pairing: Mitchell Harper/Stephen Carmichael  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Mitchell is very protective of his secret  
> Disclaimer: Bad Education is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mitchell has him pressed up against the wall kissing him and Stephen puts an arm round him. Mitchell pulls away, putting his hand on Stephen's chest to literally keep him at arms length.

"You better not tell anyone about this."

"This again. Do you think I'm stupid, Mitchell? As if I'd tell."

"Not even Chantelle."

Stephen usually tells Chantelle everything but he hasn't breathed a word of this. "I promise."

Mitchell smiles softly. Stephen pushes his arm away which Mitchell allows and they kiss again. Stephen puts his hands in Mitchell's back pockets pulling him even closer, it feels great.


End file.
